nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kana Ienaga
is the childhood friend and neighbor of Rikuo Nura. Rikuo promised her that he will help her whenever she is in trouble. Appearance Kana has long brown hair and having wide khaki colored eyes. In her past, she had a short ponytail at the right side of her hair. Personality Kana is an easily frightened girl who doesn't like the idea of yōkai because of the scare factor, yet ironically she often becomes embroiled in yōkai-related incidents. She is hinted to have some affection for Rikuo, as she becomes jealous when she sees him spending time with TsuraraNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 18, page 13, and undeniably falls for his "night" form after he rescues her. She often worries about Rikuo's mental health, and is rather keen at noticing when he is upset over something but trying to keep it hidden. History 7 years ago, Kana was with a group of children who found and looked into a purple mirror. The other children has been vanished and were eventually killed only when they started with middle school. She simply had an encounter with the yōkai Ungaikyō, who said he would return on her thirteenth birthday. 3 years later, she cheered up Rikuo after he was teased by their classmates for claiming that he lives in a house full of Yōkai's and says that they're nice. She was one of the students that has been riding with the bus that Gagoze attacked and trapped them in a tunnel. Later they where been rescued by Rikuo in his Night Form and his Hyakki Yakō. Relationships Seems that Kana can make friends with other students around school because of her cute appearance. She is a member of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, a group created by Kiyotsugu. Yura Keikain is protecting Kana due that yōkai's are always coming to herNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 18, page 14. Plot Outline Gyūki Arc She where been seen talking at school with Natsumi and Saori about yōkai's. She then tells them that they don't exist. At the rooftop during recess she then interrupts Kiyotsugu's conversation saying that he's getting all hyped when he's talking about demons and saying that he is spreading rumors about the old lecture hall. After that Kiyotsugu says that they are scared, Kana says that she is not and tells him that it isn't something that they should be worry about. Kiyotsugu then ask her to participate them, which she accepts. During midnight they where been entering the school's lecture hall, Rikuo then tells her that if she feels scared that she must let him know. She then says that she is all fine and that there are no such things as demons. Once entered the building, she then says that she is felling a little bit scared. Rikuo tells her that there won't be any yōkai's tonight, which she wonders. After that Rikuo says that he will protect her, she then says relieved really, which they heard Shima screaming, which she screams to and grabs Rikuo. After further inspection in the old school's lecture, they stunned in a yōkai which makes her faint. After that Tsurara and Aotabō has been appeared to save Rikuo, she wakes up, which she wonders where the yōkai's where. Rikuo then says that there wasn't which they are heading to Rikuo's home. After the old lecture hall, she has been seen on school greeting Rikuo. After that Rikuo leaves with Tsurara, she has been seen walking on the hall remembering where she saw Tsurara and about that she must know a lot about Rikuo. Kana has been a member of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol. After that Kiyotsugu says that they where holding a ceremony at Rikuo's house, she attends to go at there. She and the other members of the group arrived at Rikuo's House. After that they meet Nurarihyon they where been watched by a rat, which she screams loudly and sits up to Kiytosugu and Shima. She has been seen walking on the First District with Yura, talking on their way home while they where been trapped by some peoples from Club ChuChu. When the leader of the gang showed his true face, she starts to scream. After that Yura showed one of her Shikigami, Tanrō against the group, Kana is in shock. Later she and Yura where been caught in a cage of Kyūso. Later she hides behind Yura when Kyūso tries to kill them. They where been later saved when by Aotabō when Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō barged into the headquarter of Kyūso. After the battle against the Kyūso Clan, she is remembering that she have seen Rikuo in night form somewhere before. Shikoku Arc Kana has a nightmare that she was playing, while someone is telling her that they will play again. Kana wakes up saying that she had that dream again when she was 6 years old. She looks at her calendar and sees that it is her birthday. At school she is been seen sleeping in the lesson because she couldn't sleep by that dream that she had. Kana is having that weird dream again about a promise that she doesn't seem to understand. At the rooftop, Kana is still thinking about the promise, which Yura comes saying that she must learn the Onmyōji self defense too, because she is encountering Yōkai's a lot. Kiyotsugu then appears and gives a present to Kana. Kana opens the box and it contains a weird doll. Kana ask Kiyotsugu what it is, which he responds saying that it is her in a yōkai form. Kana then thanks Kiyotsugu for her present and then heads home. Kana hears a unknown voice and starts to run to the station, which is wondering that the station is that far, but she doesn't know that she is running circles. Kana hears a bell of a bike. It contains to be Ungaikyō stopping in front of her saying that he has found her and says that he has appeared for her and tells her to play with him. After that Ungaikyō told her to pick up what happened 7 years ago, she then starts running saying that she doesn't know what he means. Ungaikyō then follows her and evenly brings her to school. She is shocked after she entered the building, after that Ungaikyō appears again, she then starts to run away from him. She is then hiding in the biology class and wonders she can be warped back from the station back to school. After that Kana sees the purple mirror, she remembers everything. Ungaikyō then appeared saying that he is cramped but the class where she is in has no mirrors. Kana then takes the mirror and breaks it and has been transported to the mens bathroom. Kiyotsugu calls her on the yōkai doll that he gave her as a present, which Kana says that she's being attacked by a mirror monster. After that Rikuo ask her where she was, she then says that she is in the boys bathroom. She then sees Kiyotsugu but he cannot see her. Rikuo sees her which she is happy. The Ungaikyō is then mad about the fact that Rikuo can see to the other side of the mirror and breaks it. Rikuo in night form then protects her from Ungaikyō and evenly killed him. Kana then ask Rikuo in night form, to tell more about himself. After that Rikuo brought her to a party to celebrate her birthday, the next day on school when she sees Rikuo, she ask him if he and his night form are friends of each other. Trivia * She ranked 13th in the character popularity poll with 296 votes. References Category:Characters